


House mates

by Danks



Series: Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones Friendship, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea Friendship, Break Up, F/M, Jealous Jughead Jones, Mentioned Jughead Jones, Protective Jughead Jones, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danks/pseuds/Danks
Summary: Betty is ready for collage and is staying with her best friend Veronica at a penthouse with other friends of Veronica and sharing rooms with unexpected people. A lot of drama heads down in these walls.





	1. Settling in

"Betty hurry up, Veronica is going to be here soon to pick you up" Alice Cooper yells from the bottom of the stars.

"Almost done mom I'll be down soon" Betty yells back as she finishes packing up her makeup and slides on her tennis shoes. Betty just finished high-school and is sharing a penthouse with Veronica and a few others she has yet to meet. She's excited to start college, but she has only 2 weeks to agjust to the new living space and new people. Betty grabs he bags and run down the stars to see her best friend Veronica waiting for her.

"Come on B, are you ready? I've got the car waiting for us." Veronica says while pointing outside the door. 

"Ya I'm ready V, I'm so excited to live with my bestest friend" Betty grins at Veronica.

"Alright bye mom, I love you see you soon" Betty says as she looks at Alice. 

"Okay sweety, but remember presentation and perfection is always needed. You're character and what people think of you matters most, don't be like Polly dear" Alice tells Betty while reaching out for Betty's arm.

"I'm not Polly mom, stop saying that I'm her. My name is Elizabeth not Polly" Betty says as she grabs her bags and heads out the door with Veronica.

Alice yells while closing the door, "Have fun be safe"

Betty heads to the back of the car while Veronica opens the trunk. Betty places her bags in and closes the trunk and heads to the door to get in the car. She opens the door and sees two boys one with red hair, the other with black raven hair that's covered with a crown beenie. Then she sees a girl purple strips in her hair and Veronica sitting next to beenie boy.

"Betty, this is Jughead," pointing at beenie boy, "that's Archie," she says while pointing and the red head, "and this is toni." looking at the girl with purple strips in her hair. "Guys this is Betty" Veronica says as she relaxes in her seat with Jugheads arm starting to wrap around her shoulders.

"Hi guys." Betty says with a smile as she sits down.

"So we got to get one more person before we head out." Veronica says as the car starts going.

Just a couple blocks down the car stops and the door next to Betty swings wide open. She sees a tall man with black hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. He takes a seat next to Betty and closes the door. He smiles at Betty and said, "I'm Sweet Pea, and what's your name gorgeous?" She feels her cheeks to start turning red. "It's betty" she says with a smile. Sweet Pea puts his arms wrapped around Betty's shoulder and stars into her beautiful soft blue eyes. Jughead stairs at both of them having this weird feeling in his stomach that hes never felt before and doesn't know why he's feeling what he's feeling. Veronica looks at them and says, "Alright alright love birds we are our way to the house now. We shall be there in a little over an hour." Betty turns to face Veronica with her cheeks burning so red she can feel the heat on her cheeks. 

An hour later they arive at a tall huge building and the car parks right in front of the entrance. Everyone starts to hop out of the car. Sweet Pea opens the door gets out, and turns around to hold his hand out to help Betty out of the car. She smiles at him and grabs his hand even though she knows she can get out of the car without an issue. They all grab their bags from the trunk and head into the lobby. "Wow this certainly is nice, V. How can we afford this?" Betty asks.

"Well," Veronica begins to explain, "this is one of my mom's properties that isn't under my dad's name so she is letting us borrow it. And no worries no need to pay rent we only need to pay for food and other things like that." she finishes with a smile heading to the elevator while everyone follows her. The door opens up to the living room, 'This is a hug living room' Betty thought to herself.

" Well looks like Jughead and Betty share the room up the stairs to the right, " Veronica starts to explain who has what room, "Archie and Sweat Pea have the room next to the bottom of the stairs, and me and Toni have the room across from Jug and Betty." Jughead and Betty turn to face eachother in confusion and the turn to Veronica. "what!?" Jughead says to Veronica. "I want my bestest bestie and my lover boy to become great friends" Veronica states with a smile on her face. "I don't want to share a room with her." Jughead says with saying the last word longingly. Betty starts to make a fist in her had digging her nails in her skin, wondering what she could have done to him to make him not want to be near her, remember what her mom told her everyday about making people like her for her reputation. "Let's just try this out if it doesn't work we will switch people around. " Veronica says looking at Jughead. "Fine." he tells her as he starts to walk up to his room. Everyone grabs their bag and head to their room to start unpacking. Archie and Sweet Pea enter the bedroom and Archie asks Sweat Pea, "What was that? You know in the car with Betty?"

"I don't know but I want to get to know her she's gorgeous and I wish I was sharing a room with her instead of Jughead." he tells Archie with a slight frown.

Toni sits on her bed and turns to Veronica and asks her, "Why would you put you're boyfriend and you're girl bestfriend in the same room, sleeping in the same room using the same bathroom?" Veronica turns to her, "Because like I said earlier want the to become best friends. " she states. "Well... Okay." Toni says and she starts to begin unpacking again.

Jughead finishes putting his cloths away and lays on his bed opening his computer and starts to work on some articles he has already started. He's sees right behind his computer, Betty leaning over to put her cloths in the dresser. He just sits their and watches trying to figure out what this feeling he feels everytime he looks at her. She turns around and sees Jughead staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Betty asks walking back to her bed to pull out a few things from her luggage. Jughead trying to say something to not make it awkward nor weird. "I um.. Was.. A making sure you weren't going to put your cloths in my drowers." he says trying to save himself. "Mhm.. Okay sure" Betty says not believing him as she walks to the bathroom to place down her makeup, toothbrush, and brush. She walks into the room sits on her bed and tries to get answers the the questions she's been asking herself. "Why is it so bad to share a room with me? What did I do to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I just want to share a room with my girlfriend" Jughead says without taking his eyes off his computer. "Alright fine." Betty says and heads out the door. Veronica stops her in the hallway and says, "go tell Archie and Sweet Pea that we are leaving for dinner at the 'Artisanal Restaurant' in 20 minutes so be ready. And don't forget to dress nice" and Veronica walks off into Jughead room before Betty could say anything. She heads down the stairs and knocks on the door and it swings wide open with a black hair boy with just jeans on. "I.. Um.." Betty starts to say trying to get her words out "What is it gorgeous?" Sweet Pea tries to pick up the conversation. "Veronica says we will be going out to dinner in 20 minutes and says dress nice." she finishes. "Alright I'll tell Archie" he says while closing the door.

Meanwhile up in Jughead room Veronica walks in and sits at the foot of the bed. "Hey jug, babe, we all are going out to dinner in 20 minutes, do you want to come?" Veronica asked Jughead. He slowly closes his laptop and looks her in her brown eyes. "I don't know, am I going to have to sit away from my girl friend at dinner too?" he says with slight sarcasm. "What? No, if you're this mad about sharing the room with Betty ill rearrange--" Veronica tries to tell Jughead as he cuts her off "No it's fine I just want to know if I sit with you, next to you at dinner." Jughead finishes as he sits up and place a hand on her hand. "Yes of course" Veronica says looking down at their hands. "okay then I'm coming ill get ready and be down in a second." Jughead says with a smiles. Veronica hops up in excitement and says, "okay dress nice we are going to the 'Artisanal Restaurant' and we are leaving soon" Jughead smiles and nods. Veronica exits the room and shuts the door behind her running to her room to get ready. Betty opens her door and sees Jughead without a shirt. "Agh! What are you doing get out! I'm changing!" Jughead yells at Betty and she closes the door quickly "Sorry!" she yells to the closed door. She slides her self leaning against the wall next to sit on the floor next to her door, waiting to go in and change. 5 minutes later Jughead opens the door to see Betty on the floor with her head in her arms relaxing onto her knees. "Hey don't worry about it just knock next time" Jughead says while walking past her and into Veronicas room. Betty looks up and she's Jughead dressed up in a black suit with a black tie but still wearing that crown beenie of his. She thinks to herself 'what's with that beenie?' as she gets up and head inside her room and closes her door. She goes threw her closet looking for a dress until she finds a pink shirt dress she slides in on and the dress ends barely at mid thigh. She heads to the bathroom and takes her hair out of the blonde pony tail that she always wears. Her hair falls lightly onto her shoulders until she hears a knock at the bedroom door.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead gets Jelous and drama starts to unfold.

  
Betty heads to the bathroom and takes her hair out of the blonde pony tail that she always wears. Her hair falls lightly onto her shoulders until she hears a knock at the bedroom door. She pulls off the last strain on her hair into a curl and walks out of the bathroom and to the door she opens the door and she see her best friend, Veronica. "Oh. My. God. BETTY! YOU'RE SUCH A SMOKE SHOW!" Veronica yells so loudly she sees Sweet Pea and Archie running up the stairs to see what's wrong. "shhh! Veronica I don't want any attention and now you got the boys coming and toni" Betty whispers to Veronica before the they get to close to her to hear what Betty was saying. Jughead walks out of Toni's room and stops once he sees Betty. Jughead looses his breath and is silently chocking on air. He gazes a pond Betty looking up and down her, slowly, catching every detail. "Isn't she gorgeous guys?" Veronica says to break the silence amongst the six of them. "God damn Betty" Sweet pea whistled. Betty looks down at her feet feeling her cheeks turning slightly red. "Well if everyone's ready then let's go" Veronica slightly yells so everyone can hear her. She grabs Bettys arm and pulls her to the stairs then let's go to grab on to Jughead. "You look absolutely gorgeous Ronnie" Jughead says smiling at Veronica. She's wearing a black dress with her pearls around her neck. "I love you babe" she says back with a smile. "I love you too" Jughead replies while taking her arm to head down the stairs.

"Betty may I?" Sweet pea holds out a hand to Betty. "Yes" she replies while grabbing his warm soft hands. Looking at what he was wearing, just a plain gray t-shirt and some plain black pants.

"if I knew it would be like this I wouldn't have agreed to move in with them" Archie says quietly to Toni with a laugh. "Yea me to" she turns to him and smiles. Seeing that he's wearing a black shirt and black pants as he see her wearing a blue dress and her hair in a beautiful curled ponytail.

They all went down stairs to the lobby and waited for their ride that showed up within minutes of them waiting. They went out to dinner they all shared a ton of laughs and got to know each other a little bit more. "I think this was a great day and I'm glad I get to share a house with all of you amazing guys" Veronica says with a smile looking at everyone. "ya," Betty says with a giggle "I'm excited for this."

"Me to especially because I get to see your beautiful face everyday" Sweet pea smirks at Betty. She turns a little red a giggles at Sweet pea.

"Oh come on Sweet pea you have been flirting with Betty ever since you have see her." Toni says looking at the both of them.

"I can't help it," Sweat pea begins to say turning to look at Betty. "she is a beautiful sight and I can't keep my eyes off her, especially her beautiful blue eyes." Betty starts to turn really red. Jughead watches them as this conversation happens, his stomach feels like its twisting and he can't handle watching this anymore.

"Alright well I got the bill for this time" Jughead says while setting a card on the table.

"babe you dont--" Veronica starts to say but gets inturupted when Jughead tells her, "No no it's the leased I can do after all you are letting us stay in your house." They all get up and head out the door to the car. "Let's go home and watch a movie?" Archie suggested to the group as they got into the car.

"I'm down, as long as Betty is going to be watching with us" Sweet pea says looking at Archie.

"I'll be okay with a movie, how about you V?" Betty asked looking over seeing Veronica on Jugheads lap kissing him. When she watched them for that split moment she had this feeling in heart that she didn't understand. Veronica turned to face them, "what? I wasn't paying any attention." she says giggling looking at Jughead. Running her had three his beenie without taking it off.

"I said, do you want to watch a movie at the house with us?" Betty said hoping she heard them.

"Yes, and Jughead will too without a doubt." Veronica said while scanning the inside of the car.

"Okay what movie we watching?" Toni asked.

"How about the God father?" Archie suggested.

"okay why not?" everyone agreeded

They arrived back at the house, everyone went to their rooms to change into comfortable cloths. "Go ahead you can go first." Jughead told Betty as he went to sit on his bed. "oh um okay thank you." Betty said as she walks into the bathroom and changes. She puts on a large shirt forgetting shorts. She opens that bathroom door just a crack. "Jughead?" Betty says hopping he's not in the room. "yeah Betty, what is it?" Jughead says from across the room. "I forgot my shorts can you close the door and look away or something?" Betty asked. "uh yah sure... There the doors closed and I'm looking away." Jughead says looking at the wall where the head of his bed sits. "thanks" Betty said walking over to the dresser looking for shorts in her drower. Jughead couldn't help but peak to see what was going on he slightly turned his head to the side and in the corner of his eyes he sees Betty. Hair still down, over sized shirt, and black underwear. His face turned a little red as he focused back on the wall. Betty looks over her shoulder as she just pulled up her shorts instead of going back the bathroom. "Are you okay jug? you're turning really red." Betty says as she finished getting dressed. "uh... Yah.. I'm okay. Are you done?" Jughead asked hoping she wouldn't be suspicious. "yah I am you can get dressed now" Betty said as she went to her bed. Jughead grabbed his cloths and went to the bathroom and changed.

"Everyone the movies in and about to start!" Archie yelled to get everyone out into the living room. Jughead and Veronica cuddled up to eachother on a recliner chair. Archie and Toni were on the big part of the couch. And Betty was on the two seater chair. Sweet pea came running down the stairs saying, "sorry I had to do something. Let's start the movie." he said as he claimed over and on to the seat next to Betty. He put his arm around the top of the chair where Betty has been sitting. He got closer to her but that's all that had happened the whole time. Jughead and Veronica were kissing for almost the whole movie. Once it was over they all said goodnight to eachother and headed to their rooms. Betty and Jughead got to their room and she saw a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

"What is that?" Jughead asked raising one eye brow.

"A note," Betty replied. "saying to meet them in the kitchen once the movie is over."

"Are you gonna go?" asked Jughead

"yeah"

"want me to come with you just in case, I'll stand outside of the kitchen." Jughead offered

"uh.. If you wouldn't mind, please."

"yeah I'm ready when you are." Jughead said. They both head downstairs Jughead sitting a distance from the opening of the kitchen. Betty walks in and within steps of walking in she feels hands around her waist. Turning her to face him picking her up and throwing her onto the counter. Giving her one kiss as he pulls him away thinking, 'This is Jughead he's dating my bestfriend I can't let him do this'. But once she seen his face, it was Sweet pea. She pulled him in to kiss him holding him tight around his waist with her thighs. His hands in her waist and one hand slowly moving up her body to her neck. With his thumb holding her face still as his kisses moved from her soft sweet strawberry flavored lips to her smooth clean cheek to her neck starting to bite and she let's out a satisfying gasp. Jughead can't stand watching this happen his stomach is feeling like it was being squeezed and twisted. It hurt he couldn't sand watching, he got angry. He walked him and yelled at Sweet pea, but not to loud to wake anyone up. "What the hell Sweet pea! Get off her, did she even want that?" Jughead said almost growling. It scared Betty to jump and they both stopped, Sweet peas hand still on her higher thigh and one on her waist, he hand slowly dropping out from his hair and on hand on his chest. Jughead pulled Sweet pea off her leaving Betty sitting on the counter. He pushed Sweet pea out of the kitchen, "Go to bed Sweet pea." Jughead said with and angry look. Sweet pea went towards his room, Jughead turned around headed back to the kitchen seeing betty in the same spot and hasn't moved. He runs up to her puts his hands on her shoulder looking into her eyes, but she's just looking down and the ground. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do I need to beat his ass?" Jughead asked while looking up and down her for any marks, he noticed a hickey on her lower neck.

"Yes I'm fine Jughead" she said looking him in his emerald green eyes, it was pure and she thought it was attractive but the way he looked at her made her feel safe and warm. Jughead leaned in Betty can feel his warm breath and his soft lips.. Brushing along side her lips but not quite a kiss though. Jughead loved the feeling then he realized, 'Veronica I'm with her not Betty' he pushed away with a slight frown but not enough to show. He started to head out of the kitchen. As Sweat pea was watching, he wanted to back to Betty but instead watch Jughead almost kiss Betty. But he ran to his room as he seen Jughead head out of the kitchen. Betty couldn't go back to the room knowing, 'Jughead, the guy that almost kissed me, and her bestfriend's boyfriend. Would be sleeping on a bed next to me.' so Betty just walked to the couch and layed down. Sweet pea saw her lay there and he didn't want her to freeze, so he grabbed his blanket and headed to her and put it on her. She looked up and saw Sweet pea looking down at her smiling.

"Good night beautiful" Sweet pea said as he took a step away.

"Stay..." Betty grabs his wrist, "i... Don't want you to be cold this is you're only blanket you have... Stay."

Sweet pea nodded and started to lay with her cuddling on the couch, they both fell asleep. The next morning Jughead woke up, he didn't see Betty in her bed so he got up and walked downstairs and looked in the kitchen, he did see her, looked in Sweet peas room, she nor Sweet pea wasnt in there. He got a little angry hopping they didn't leave together. But instead when he walked to the living room, to see Sweet pea and Betty laying down on the same couch cuddling up to her. Jughead heart started to hurt and he couldn't stand seeing them like that together he got pisses. He grabbed Sweet pea and pulled him up without him rolling in Betty. "What the hell Jughead?!" Sweet pea yelled, loud enough to wake up everyone. "Did she even want you to sleep with her!? Does she even know you slipped yourself onto the couch with her?" Jughead screamed. Everyone walked into the living room wondering what is going on. "Yes Jughead, I told him to stay so he wouldn't be cold cause he offered me his blanket." Betty said tiredly trying to sit up. Those words Jughead heard broke his heart and he doesn't even know why, he's with Veronica not Betty. "what's going on here?" Veronica asked from behind the couch.

"Your boyfriend, Jughead, pulled me away waking me and Betty up from our amazing sleep." Sweet pea said looking at Veronica with a pissed off look.

"Actually it wasn't amazing I didn't sleep well." Betty interrupted while rubbing her eye awake.

"Wait B, are you and Sweet pea... A thing...?" Veronica asked.

"No we just had a moment" Betty replied

"a moment or two." Sweet pea added. "Oh and I saw something you might gladly would love to hear." he finished with a glare at Jughead.

"Don't you dare say a damn thing." Jughead said in a pissesld off voice looking at Sweet pea angerly.

"Are you hiding something from me.... Jug?" Veronica said with a sad voice looking at Jughead.

"Sweet pea, don't let him tell her what ever you were going to say." Betty said quietly to him. But he didn't say a word just kept looking a Jughead pissed off. She knew he wouldn't... Hopefully.

"Hey Toni looks like this doesn't involve us, wanna go get breatfast?" Archie said breaking the silence.

"Yes I think thats a good idea." Toni said as they walked out of the house.

"I think I should go get dress and get out of this." Betty said so innocently.

"No Betty! You're apart of this too!" Veronica yelled. So Betty just sat back down without a word slipping threw her lips, as she makes a fist with her hands digging her nails in making her bleed.

"Babe calm--" Jughead started but then got interrupt

"It's Veronica to you! If there are secrets between us then I don't think there is an 'us' anymore." Veronica said angerly but you could also her in her voice that she's upset.

"Ronnie...." Jughead started as Veronica walked away.

"Save it Jughead Jones!" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

"God damn it Sweet pea!" Jughead yaped and Sweet pea.

"Aye it's not my fault I saw you about to lock lips with Betty Cooper." Sweet pea started. But Jughead ignored and walked up to his room. Betty got up and said, "Wow Sweet pea that was rude." and she walked up to her room not hearing anything come from him as she walked. Betty entered the room to see Jughead on his bed, his face buried in his hands as he sits on the edge of the bed. "Jug...." Betty lightly says as she walked over to sit next to him.

"it's my fault.. I hurt her, you, him, everyone. That's all I ever do." Jughead told her and she could her the sadness in his voice.

"You didn't hurt me.. I don't know why but when I'm around you, I.... I feel..." she took a long pause.

"Feel what?" he asked looking up from his hands feeling his heart beat loud and fast.

"Safe..." she said quietly.

"I don't know what's gotten into me, expectally last night when... I almost. But I couldn't even though... I wanted to. Jughead said scared of her reaction.

"What ever it was, I wanted it to happen as well.. But at the time you were with Veronica." Betty told him while she looked down at her hands. Jughead looks at her and sees she's looking down, he looks to she what she's looking at. He sees her hands covered in a little blood with Cresent moon cuts from her pressing her nails into her palm. Then he looked back at her with his mouth a little open and a worried expression on his face.

"What happened!?... To your hand?" he asked looking at her in the eyes, oh those eyes. Made him freeze the was they light up the room even when she's sad, her eyes soft caring blue eyes made him feel better, happier.

"I... I press my nails into my palm when I get really angry or upset... That'd how I cope with my emotions." Betty told him without looking away from his green gorgeous eyes. She just loves they way he looks at her it made her warm inside. They heard a yell from downstairs, "Come on Sweat pea, I need out of here!" Veronica yelled. He didn't say a word and they left. Jughead thought, 'if I'm not with her anymore and these feeling I have around Betty I don't know how to get ride of them' he slowly leaned closer to Betty. She closed her eyes leaning in. They can feel eachother warm breath brushing their lips close to kissing. He can't handle it nor can she. The feeling they are feeling grows stronger. They couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't not a second, so he pressed his lips up aganced hers, he just craved the strawberry flavor and how soft she was on aganced him. She kissed him again and again as they kissed they couldn't help but smiling. He placed his hand on her cheek. She slowly pushes Jughead to lay down on the bed. Pressing her hand on his chest. Oh the feeling of her skin on him made his nerves feel... So satisfied and made him feel warm. He places his hands on her waist. She pulled way and got off his lap, he sat up looking worried and curious on why she stopped.

"This... This is wrong, you're with Veronica just fighting with her and I don't want to be your rebound." Betty said with sadness in her voice and couldnt meet his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Will they continue? Will Veronica come out saying she saw it all? Will they part ways and never speak to each other again? Will Veronica and Jughead get back together? Will Sweet pea tell Veronica what happened the night before?


	3. Chapter 3

Betty walked out of the room without looking into back.

"Betty wait.." Jughead starting to stand up and walk to her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him before she made it to the stairs. He can see you eye gloss over. She wouldn't look him in the eyes but she couldn't move away, he kept his hands on her shoulders as a curl from his beanie feel in front of his eyes. God he hated to see her cry, he took his thumb and moved it in small circles on her shoulder.

"Betty.. I-I'm sorry... I didn't want to force anything. You're not a rebound, I don't know how to explain how I feel because I don't even know what this feeling is. I get this feeling when someone else gets to touch you, hold you and--"

"But you are with Veronica you shouldn't feel that way."

"I know but I do and I can't help it. I tried pretending I didn't have them but they don't go away. Betty Cooper, I think I like you and want to be with you."

"Jughead this is nonsense, youre with-"

"We broke up, and right in font of you too." Jughead said wile taking his hands off of her shoulders.

"She was just mad she doesn't really mean it." she said turning around and walking down the stairs. Jughead let out a sigh, Archie and Toni came back in holding food in their hands.

"Who's hungry?" Archie yelled while waking into the kitchen, with Toni on his trail. Jughead went down the stairs towards Betty.

"Come on Betts, you need to eat" Jughead grabbed her lower arm to pull her up. They walk into the kitchen as Archie is placing all the food onto the table.

"Where's Veronica?" Toni asked.

"She uh.. She left with Sweet pea." Jughead said while taking a seat.

"Oh.. No.. I hope she's not getting drunk." Toni replied with a concerning tone.

"I'll give her a call." Betty reached for her phone and dialed her number. It rang 4 times and went to voice mail. She hung up and sent a text.

B-V, what are you doing?-

V-Don't 'V' me Betty. Sweet pea told me all about last night with Jughead.-

B-Look nothing happened he pulled Sweet pea off me and pushed him out of the kitchen then came back to check to see if he hurt me.-

V-oh is that why he his lips were on yours??? Cut the act Betty!-

B-please come home-

V-no jm att the bwr wit Sweet pes-

B-are you drinking!?-

B-hello??-

V-yew wow leav meh alowne-

B-god damnit-

Betty put her phone back in her pocket, and walked back into the kitchen where everyone else was. Betty had tears in her eyes.

"B-etty.. What's wrong?" Jughead asked standing straight up from his seat,rushing to her.

"Jugg she knows. She knows about last night" tears escape her eyes, "I don't wanna loose my best friend"

Jughead pulled her into a tight long hug.

"It's gonna be okay Betts. It's gonna be okay. " Jughead said while running his fingers threw her hair slowly.

Later on that night, after dinners been ate Jughead, Betty, Archie, and Toni were sitting on the couch watching TV. They turned to the door as it openes, coming in a druck Veronica kissing Sweet pea. She turns to look at Jughead, "I guess we are even now huh  
"

"You broke up with me, so why would that matter to me?"

Veronica huffs and turns back to Sweet pea pulling him to her room and closing the door without another word.

"There ridiculous, I'm going for a walk." Jughead stood up went to the door and slid on his docs. He looks up and sees Betty standing by him. "What are you doing?"

"I'd thought I would come. You know to give you company."

"Okay." Without another word they opened the door and headed out to the elevator and down to the lobby. Once they got out in the cold night breeze they started walking down the road. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward. Until Betty spoke up first.

"I'm sorry Jug."

Jughead stopped walking and pulled Betty to face him, "What for?"

"It's my fault that you guys broke up. And I don't seem to be a great addition to this group." Her eyes started to gloss over.

"Hey Betty, no, no. It is not your fault at all. This was bound to happen sooner or later, Veronica and I? Yeah we weren't doing so great before we came here. Hell before this was thought of."

"I'm just so, so sorry." Betty cried. Jughead wrapped her up in a tight hug and rubbed her back up and down.

"You know I want to be with you right? Let's move into a different apartment, or go somewhere else. I'll do anything to be with you." He said, just above a whisper in her ear.

"I-I do. But I don't want to loose Veronica either."

"She will have to forgive you. If she wants her best friend to be happy then she will have to. If she doesn't, Betty, she's not the right friend. We will get through this," he pulls away with hands on her shoulders. "we can get through it together, if you will let me. If you want. I'll do anything for you Betts."

She nods, "Yeah... Yeah okay, together." Jughead leans forward crashing their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. He placed his hands on her cheeks to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her hands on his neck, smoothing her thumb on his cheeks. He swiped his toung on her lower lip for permission which she granted access to deepen the kiss. They pulled away slowly for air with a smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I leave it here? Or continue? If I should continue I have a few ideas that can lead from 1-2 or more chapters. Let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first publish and first tempt at Wrighting so thanks for bearing with me. Sorry for all the mistakes and misspelling.


End file.
